v_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Gaim
'''Kamen Rider Gaim' (仮面ライダー鎧武 (ガイム)|Kamen Raidā Gaimu) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, it is the fifteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-fourth series overall. Toei registered the copyright and trademark of the series, which started on October 6, 2013, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up three weeks after the finale of Kamen Rider Wizard. After Kyoryuger concluded on February 16, 2014, Kamen Rider Gaim was joined in the Super Hero Time lineup with . After the finale of Kamen Rider Gaim, Ressha Sentai ToQger aired alongside the next Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Drive. The catchphrase for the series are and . Story Because of the large company, Yggdrasill Corporation setting up shop in the once bustling city of ; the community started to become more like a . To escape the feeling of being under castle authority, dance crews were formed by young people to bring joy back to the public. Along with this is a popular game that uses the mysterious Lockseeds that contain mysterious monsters called Inves that are said to come from another dimension. As the game becomes more popular, tears in reality begin to open that bring the Inves from their home dimension to Earth. Kouta Kazuraba, a young man who recently quit his dance crew Team Gaim (to help his sister Akira Kazuraba), finds a special Lockseed and the Sengoku Driver to become an Armored Rider, named Armored Rider Gaim. He must fight the sudden appearance of the Inves, but also against other the armored-Kamen Riders known as Armored Riders, effectively becoming a Sengoku period-like conflict for only one victor to prove themselves that they have the right to possess the power of the Helheim Forest, the proverbial forbidden fruit. But while adamant to obtain the Golden Fruit to save the world, Kouta's goal involves him having a predestined confrontation with Kaito who desires the fruit's power to shatter the status quo of the world. Characters Armored Riders TV Show Movie/Special-Exclusive Stageshow-exclusive New Generation Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Rider Troops Beat Riders *Team Gaim **Yuya Sumii **Mai Takatsukasa **Chucky **Rica **Rat *Team Baron *Team Invitto *Team Raid Wild *Team Red Hot **Sonomura *Team Soten *Team Pop Up *Team Spingere *Team Boost *Team Mouryou Yggdrasill Corporation *DJ Sagara *Amagi Kureshima Bujin Riders Allies *Akira Kazuraba *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Over Lord Queen *Woman of the Beginning *Aoi Family **Shu Aoi **Saki Aoi *Shapool *All Riders **All Heisei Riders **All Showa Riders Super Sentai * * Villains Inves *Major Over Lord Inves *Minor Over Lord Inves **Dyudyuonshu **Grinsha **Shinmugurun *Elementary Inves **Advanced Inves ***Byakko Inves ***Shika Inves ***Komori Inves ****Komori Inves (Mutant) ***Inoshishi Inves ***Seiryu Inves ***Kamikiri Inves ***Hekija Inves ***Lion Inves ***Yagi Inves Other *Nepenthes Inhumanoid *Badan Empire **Mogura-Roid *DARK *Mechanical Life Form *Roidmudes Next Genome Institute Stageshow-exclusive *Suspicious Elder Brother Episodes Novel , written by Gan Sunaaku, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. It tells us about the real intentions of Kugai Kudo, former researcher in Yggdrasill Corporation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Recurring/guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * * * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Gaim: ''Hobby Japan, November 2013 *Kamen Rider Baron, Lord Baron, Hakaider: *Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Demushu, Byakko Inves: *Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo: Uchusen, Vol. 142''Uchusen'', Vol. 143 *Kamen Rider Gridon, Inves: Hobby Japan, December 2013 *Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Kurokage, Rosyuo, Kamen Rider Mars: *Kamen Rider Duke: *Kamen Rider Sigurd: *Kamen Rider Marika: *Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Jam: *Kikaider: Notes *This is the first Kamen Rider series to fully utilize the "A Rider can use other Riders' powers" more freely than Kamen Rider Decade. While Decade has to be acknowledged by the Riders themselves to use their powers, Gaim Riders need the lockseed and appropriate driver, if not already in their possession. *This installment celebrates the 15th anniversary of the Heisei Rider Series. *This is the first Kamen Rider series since Kamen Rider Kiva whose title is not an English word nor based on an English word. *While the Gaim Riders' motif is fruit, it is not the first series to have a Rider with a fruit motif. The first one is Kamen Rider Den-O, with the peach-themed Sword Form. *This Kamen Rider series does not intend to strictly follow the two-episode story arc structure that has been part of the Kamen Rider franchise since Den-O. *Most of the Riders' Transformation segments are similar to the Riders from Den-O. **Coincidentally, the voice for one of the Drivers and the Narrator are former Imagin voice actors from Den-O. *With a total of 20 Riders plus the Kurokage Troopers, Gaim not only has more Riders than any Neo-Heisei series, but has beat Ryuki (which had a total of 13 Riders, along with the 2 Alternatives), Kabuto ''(which had 11 Riders, not counting ZECTroopers), and ''Hibiki (which had 19 Riders, however it had more if you count the novel and S.I.C. saga) which makes Gaim the series with the most Riders seen on screen with 21 Riders. **Interestingly before episode 32, this series is more focused on Kamen Riders battling each other than Kamen Rider Ryuki. ***Later since episode 32, the series' story becomes something similar to Kamen Rider Hibiki, and Ryuki's USA adaption Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, where most of All Riders are gathered in form of an alliance, with one/another Rider(s) on a villain sides. *Excluding stage show exclusive and A.R. World Riders and counting based on on-screen appearance, Gaim held the record for the most Riders to appear at 24, one more than Hibiki and 9 more than Ryuki. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー鎧武/ガイム Kamen Rider Gaim] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website at TV Asahi *Official website at Toei Company IT:Kamen Rider Gaim